Learning About New Directions
by Damian4eva
Summary: Blaine is worried about the Warblers in Regionals and wants to practice more. Wes has found some videos of the competition. They learn a lot about New Directions and Kurt. Multi-Chapter. Klaine in later chapters.
1. Auditions Part I

**A/N: So, I recently deleted my old story. This is a new one. Please review. Enjoy. Takes place before Original Songs but after Special Education!**

After seeing the New Directions in sectionals, Blaine knew the Warblers were in deep trouble. From what Kurt had told him, the soloists that performed weren't even the lead singers in the glee club. He called an emergency meeting to discuss the impending doom that came with Regionals. He was extremely worried about losing. Soon enough, all the Warblers were packed into the Dalton choir room, curious to know what Blaine was thinking.

"Warblers," Blaine stood in front of the audience. "As you saw at Sectionals, New Directions is really good. At both choreography and vocals. Which means we need to step up our game!"

"Wait," Wes inturrupted. "I have something to show the Warblers while we are here. I found some videos online of some of New Directions perform. I was thinking that we could watch some of them?"

"Really?" Kurt asked. He hadn't known that there were videos that were the perfect tool for secret spies. "Where? Who posted them? Isn't it spying if we watch?"

"Calm down," Wes soothed, a grin on his face. "First of all, they're on a New Directions website. Run by a _BrodwayStar1._ And it isn't spying if they put it up freely."

"Rachel!" Kurt groaned. "I can't believe her!"

"Kurt," David glared. "Your loyalty belongs to the Warblers now. We will watch the videos."

"Whatever," Kurt glared right back.

"Okay!" Blaine said, interuppting the awkward conversation. "Why don't we watch one of those videos?"

"Great idea!" Wes said. "There are a lot on here though. It should take a while."

"Warbler Sleepover!" Thad shouted gleefully. "How about we all get some sleeping bags then meet back here in half an hour?"

"Everyone alright with that?" Wes asked the rest of the club. They all nodded eagerly, ready for an exciting time.

* * *

><p>Fourty five minutes later, all the Warblers were settled in sleeping bags, with an overhead projecter showing the video on a large white banner.<p>

"Attention," Wes called everyone to order from his place beside the laptop. "The first video is titled 'Auditions: Part I.' I assume these are the beginning auditions for New Directions. Right, Kurt?"

Kurt reuclantly nodded at his place beside Blaine. "Yes. The glee club began with five members. These five members were, and still are, known as the geeks of glee club."

Everyone nodded understandingly at this, then turned to the video. Wes quickly clicked play. The video began with a empty auditorium. A heading suddenly came onto the screen.

'_Mercedes Jones-Respect by Aretha Franklin'_

At this, the watchers widened their eyes. This was a difficult song to accomplish. On screen, a girl (which they automatically assumed was a diva, based on her unique clothing) walked onto stage. Then she began singing, and stunned everyone with her booming voice.

_What you want _  
><em>Baby, I got <em>  
><em>What you need <em>  
><em>Do you know I got it? <em>  
><em>All I'm askin' <em>  
><em>Is for a little respect when you come home <em>  
><em>Hey baby when you get home <em>  
><em>mister<em>

The Warblers blinked at each other in shock. The blonde pair that performed at Sectionals was great, but this girl was fabulous. They turned to Kurt with questioning in their eyes on why she didn't perform. When they turned to him, they saw him gazing at the screen, with pride written accross his face.

_I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone _  
><em>Ain't gonna do you wrong 'cause I don't wanna <em>  
><em>All I'm askin' <em>  
><em>Is for a little respect when you come home <em>_Baby when you get home __Yeah _

Kurt was thinking about how fabulous his best friend was. He hadn't seen her in a while. It caused a little bit of home-sickness in his heart. He missed his best friend so much.

_I'm about to give you all of my money _  
><em>And all I'm askin' in return, honey <em>  
><em>Is to give me my profits <em>  
><em>When you get home <em>  
><em>Yeah baby <em>  
><em>When you get home <em>  
><em>Yeah <em>

Blaine was suprised. He knew the New Directions were talented. Nobody could deny that, but this girl could sing. She had so much emotion in her singing, so much strength. As good as he was, Blaine knew he and the Warblers lacked the depth that this girl put into her singing. He envied her for being able to present her emotions so clearly-he never has been able to do that.

_Ooo, your kisses _  
><em>Sweeter than honey <em>_And guess what? _  
><em>So is my money <em>  
><em>All I want you to do for me <em>  
><em>Is give it to me when you get home <em>  
><em>Yeah baby <em>_Whip it to me_  
><em>When you get home, now <em>

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T _  
><em>Find out what it means to me <em>  
><em>R-E-S-P-E-C-T <em>  
><em>Take care, TCB <em>

At these final lyrics belted out, the scene came to a close quickly. Kurt snapped out of his thoughtful gaze and glanced around. All the Warblers were in shock, alternating between glances at him and the now-paused video. They never knew how fabulous the club was.

"Who was _that_?" Nick asked, thinking about the beautiful goddess he had just heard.

"My best friend," Kurt replied. Anyone could hear the regret and longing in his voice. "Mercedes Jones. She's single. A diva. And I love her tons."

"Well..." Wes was speechless. "Lets click play then, shall we?"

All the Warblers nodded eagerly at that, wanting to see what other talent was hidden behind that glee club. Then they saw the heading that was written accross the screen clearly this time.

_'Kurt Hummel-Mr. Cellophane by Chicago'_

All eyes shot back to the countertenor, who felt a blush rising to his cheeks. "Want to skip this one? You've heard me sing."

"No," Blaine stated bluntly. "I want to see how you were before Dalton."

Then, the singing started. All gazes went back to the screen, as the petite boy came onto the screen. He looked about three years younger, although they all knew that this was from the previous year. He was wearing a plain brown button up shirt, but striking blue pants. They all knew he was into fashion, so this didn't suprise them.

_If someone stood up in a crowd_  
><em>And raised his voice up way out loud<em>  
><em>And waved his arm and shook his leg<em>  
><em>You'd notice him<em>

_If someone in the movie show_  
><em>Yelled "Fire in the second row<em>  
><em>This whole place is a powder keg!"<em>  
><em>You'd notice him<em>

They all knew Kurt was fantastic. He proved that with 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina'. But this was different. They saw a new side of him, one that was a diva. They knew Dalton has changed him, it had changed all of them. But now they questioned if it was for the better or for the worse.

_And even without clucking like a hen_  
><em>Everyone gets noticed, now and then,<em>  
><em>Unless, of course, that personage should be<em>  
><em>Invisible, inconsequential me!<em>

Blaine thought Kurt was amazing. While he was hearing Kurt sing this, he actually felt regret instead of pride or happiness. He regreted what he told Kurt after his audition. Kurt was much better when he was being his amazing and unique self. Blaine wished he had never changed that.

_Cellophane_  
><em>Mister Cellophane<em>  
><em>Shoulda been my name<em>  
><em>Mister Cellophane<em>  
><em>'Cause you can look right through me<em>  
><em>Walk right by me<em>  
><em>And never know I'm there...<em>

_I tell ya_  
><em>Cellophane<em>  
><em>Mister Cellophane<em>  
><em>Shoulda been my name<em>  
><em>Mister Cellophane<em>  
><em>'Cause you can look right through me<em>  
><em>Walk right by me<em>  
><em>And never know I'm there...<em>

At the high and long note, the screen blackened again. They turned to Kurt once more. It was silent for a moment, before Jeff decided to break the silence.

"Wow Kurt! That note was sick! Why don't you do that more often?"

"Becuase," Kurt blinked. "I wanted to fit in."

"Kurt," Blaine said firmly. "Your amazing just the way you are. You don't need to change to fit in. This was amazing."

"And," Wes couldn't help but add on, "it could be very useful for the Warblers at Regionals."

"Well then," Kurt said, looking away awkwardly. "I think Artie is next."

Sure enough, the next heading that came on said:

'_Artie Abrams-Let It Be by The Beatles'_


	2. Auditions Part II

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing and kind reviews! It really means a lot! (: Special thanks to My-Rebel-Within! I will be taking those songs into consideration after I'm done with the auditions(: If you have any questions or concerns, PM me! It is easier to respond that way... But don't stop reviewing! Enjoy the story! **

_'Artie Abrams-Let It Be by the Beatles'_

"Background behind this one?" David asked Kurt, honestly curious.

"What do you want me to say?" Kurt asked questioningly. "He's in a wheelchair. He's amazing. That's about it."

'Amazing?' Blaine thought jealously. 'Kurt likes him?'

"He's in a wheelchair?" Wes remembered one boy in a wheelchair at sectionals. "The brunette?"

"Thats him!" Kurt smiled.

"Lets just watch the video," Blaine said grudgingly.

Wes quickly clicked play, and they saw the boy in the wheelchair sitting at the center of the stage.

_When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me, _  
><em>speaking words of wisdom, let it be. <em>  
><em>And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me, <em>  
><em>speaking words of wisdom, let it be. <em>

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. _  
><em>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be. <em>

The boy had a very good singing voice, to the Warblers suprise. He was as good as Blaine! They all wondered why he wasn't the lead male, as he belted out each note.

_And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree, _  
><em>there will be an answer, let it be. <em>  
><em>For though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see, <em>  
><em>there will be an answer. let it be. <em>

_Let it be, let it be, ... _

Blaine stared at Artie as he belted out each note in his deep tenor voice. Blaine saw what Kurt liked about him: the amazing hair, deep eyes, and happy smile. He wish he could have all that too. Whatever it would take to get Kurt to like him.

_And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light, that shines on me, _  
><em>shine until tomorrow, let it be. <em>  
><em>I wake up to the sound of music, mother Mary comes to me, <em>  
><em>speaking words of wisdom, let it be. <em>

_Let it be, let it be, ..._

At the end, the watchers sat in a stunned silence. Kurt looked around, wondering why they were suprised. Artie was great, sure, but he didn't have the emotional depth that Kurt put into songs. He looked to Blaine, who looked a little angry instead of wowed. Kurt frowned and nudged Blaine. His hazel eyes flew to Kurt, and he tried to give off a half-grin. It turned out as more of a grimace.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"You _like_ him?" Blaine shot back.

"Yes," Kurt replied, confused. "He's like my brother. Everyone in New Directions is like family. Why wouldn't I like him?"

While Kurt was confused, he didn't notice how Blaine let out a relieved sigh at hearing the news. Just like a brother-not a love interest. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before the rest of the Warblers snapped back to real life. Then he was bombarded with questions.

"Who is that?"

"Why isn't he the lead?"

"Can he dance?"

"Stop!" Kurt called out, halting the questioning. "Everyone in glee club is talented. And he can definitely dance."

This seemed to satisfy everyone, for they stopped their interviewing once he said that. Wes quickly clicked play again.

_'I Kissed A Girl—Tina Cohen-Chang'_

"I Kissed A Girl?" David grinned. "Blaine! You have found another Katy Perry fan!"

"Shuddup!" Blaine groaned, leaning into his pillow. Kurt chuckled and smiled at David.

"This is Tina. Ignore the horrible choreography in this song." Kurt laughed again, while the Warblers gazed questioningly at their newest member. On screen, an Asian girl with blue highlights was center stage. She was wearing a black beanie and Goth clothes. The voice that came out was different from what they expected. It was pretty deep, but pretty nevertheless. What surprised the Warblers was the song. Most of the time, they wouldn't ever sing a song so different and unusual.

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention  
>I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion<br>It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on  
>I'm curious for you caught my attention<em>

They fidgeted a little as the girl on screen danced. She gazed at the screen with a undetectable look in her eyes, as she moved from left to right. She was, or attempting to be, sexy. Kurt actually thought he saw Wes flinch.__

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick_

At the slap, every Warbler (minus Kurt) jumped out of their seats with widened eyes. Nobody would dream of doing a move like that at Dalton. How crazy were these New Directions?

_I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
>It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight<br>I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it._

As Tina finished, they looked to Kurt for an explanation.

"She's weird like that," Kurt grinned, than motioned at Wes to turn to the next song.

_'Rachel Berry*—On My Own by Les Miserables'_

"Okay everyone," Kurt smiled at the name on the screen. "This is the female lead. She is my brother's girlfriend. And fabulous."

The short brunette apperead on screen, wearing a white button up shirt with a light pink skirt. Most of the Warblers grinned at her uniform-like clothes. She looked pretty average. She had long brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a slightly-too-big nose. But when she started singing, she was anything but average.

_On my Own,_

_Pretending he's beside me _

_All alone, _

_I walk with him 'til morning _

_Without him, I feel his arms around me _

_And when I lose my way, _

_I close my eyes and he has found me._

They looked in shock at the girl. She was small, but she had a big and great voice. There was no suprise that she was lead. With the look on her face, she knew it as well.

_In the rain, the pavement shines like silver, _

_All the lights are misty in the river. _

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight _

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever._

Blaine didn't pay much attention to the girl singing on screen. He heard the first verse, but afterwards, she kept a similar tune. He, instead, was looking at Kurt. Judging his expression, Kurt was happy and proud at the beautiful melody. Blaine had seen Rachel before, if only for a few seconds before Sectionals, but she still seemed like one of Kurt's best friends. Blaine smiled at the look of joy on his crush's face.

_And I know its only in my mind;_

_ That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_ And although I know that he is blind _

_Still I say there's a way for us I love him, but when the night is over, _

_He is gone, _

_The river's just a river. _

_Without him, the world around me changes_

_ The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers. _

_I love him, but everyday I'm learning _

_All my life, I've only been pretending_

_ Without me, his world will go on turning _

_A world that's full of happiness _

_That I have never known_

At this killer high note, Kurt smiled. Rachel was one of the most talented people he knew. Sometimes it was very annoying, especially when he wanted a solo, but it didn't mean he didn't respect her incredible talent. Listening to her, so confident and amazing, brought back memories. Memories about Defying Gravity and their Diva-off, memories of his horrendous make-over, and memories of the great fun he had with her. He quickly wiped away a tear at the home-sickness in his heart. Hopefully, no one noticed.

_I love him, _

_I love him,_

_ I love him, _

_But only on my own._

Blaine patted Kurt on the back. Kurt turned to his best friend, and saw a look of caring and understanding written all over his face. Blaine must of saw the tear fall across his face. Blaine, being the great friend he was, pulled Kurt into a friendly hug. Kurt hugged back for a second, then pulled back to face the Warblers. He couldn't let them see how much he missed New Directions.

The Warblers didn't notice Kurt's grief, as they looked at the screen. With every song, they grew more and more surprised. How could a public school have this much talent? Instead of making any comments, Wes just shook his head and clicked play. It was the last 'Audition'.

_'Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce—I Say a Little Prayer For You'_

At this, they turned to Kurt and raised their eyebrows. Three people auditioning at once? That doesn't usually happen. He shrugged unhelpfully, then gestured to resume playing the video. Three girls appeared on screen, all in matching red cheer uniforms. They all had their hair in ponytails too, two blonde and one brown. Two girls stepped forward first, while one of the blondes was hidden behind them. They started swaying their hips.

_I say a little prayer for you_

It began with the two background singers singing surprisingly low. They held their hands out and moved to the side. The girl hidden behind the other two stepped forward. In a beautiful, high voice, she began singing.

_The moment I wake up,_

_Before I put on my make-up._

_I say a little prayer for you._

The two girls took over for one of the lines. Meanwhile, they were doing a cute little dance with the music. Some of the Warblers looked at them in shock about their talent, while others were eyeing their good looks.

_While combing my hair now,_

_And wondering what dress to wear now,_

_I say a little prayer for you._

Kurt grinned at Quinn's superior attitude. He remembered how bossy and rude she was back then. She had changed a lot since then, changing due to Beth. He sighed, knowing that the only reason she was like that was to gain popularity. After she found out she was pregnant, she didn't have to put up any façade and could be her regular self.

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
>and I will love you<br>Forever, and ever, we never will part  
>Oh, how I love you<br>Together, forever, that's how it must be  
>To live without you<br>Would only mean heartbreak for me._

As they finished, they all gathered right in the middle of the camera. Those watching weren't only surprised at the pure talent behind the song, but the amount of energy and emotion put into the music.

"The blonde lead was Quinn Fabray. The Latina was Santana Lopez and the other blonde was Brittany Pierce," Kurt informed them.

"That was different," Wes said thoughtfully. "They must have put a lot of practice into that dance."

"We put practice and effort in everything we do!" Kurt said defensively. He heard Blaine stiffen behind him, and he mentally flinched.

"_We?"_ Wes glared. "Don't you mean _they?"_

"That's what I meant," Kurt frowned. "I was with them for two years. It's hard to forget."

"Fine," Wes glared, clearly not letting it go.

"Wait," Nick interrupted the glaring session. "Don't you need twelve people to compete? Where are the other four?"

"They didn't audition. They just joined later on," Kurt ignored the gasp of shock from Wes. He knew that it was unacceptable to go without an audition when joining the Warblers. But they were a lot stricter here. "Anyways, are there more videos?"

"Tons!" Wes said from his place beside the computer. "The one suggested to go next is 'Don't Stop Believing.'"

"Great," Kurt grinned. "That was our first real performance as a group. We didn't have the three cheerios or the three football players yet though. Finn, he is in this video, he's the male lead."

"Cheerios?" Jeff asked.

"McKinley's cheer team," Kurt replied matter-of-factly.

'_Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry*, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Artie Abrams—Don't Stop Believing_

_Note: Our first fantastic performance. Rachel and Finn have the solos.'_

**A/N: So, I don't usually do Authors notes at the end of a chapter. But I wanted to tell you guys that the 'Auditions' video was one long video with all the performances in it. But 'Don't Stop Believing' is its own video. Hope you liked the chapter!**


	3. Don't Stop Believing

**_A/N: I'm sorry its so short! I've been busy all day with my dad! Happy Fathers' Day! Anyways, thanks for all the lovely reviews. If you hadn't noticed, I am kinda going in order. But I will skip a few :) Please review! Also, I'm sorry that there isn't any Klaine in this one... I am so tired right now and can't process too much info :) If you have any ideas for Push It (or Single Ladies, which I'm also planning to do for the next chapter), please tell me! Either PM or review! I am planning a lot of Klaine for the next few chapters ;)_**

* * *

><p><em>'Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry*, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Artie Abrams—Don't Stop Believing by Journey<em>

_Note: Our first fantastic performance. Rachel and Finn have the solos.'_

Once again, the Warblers looked to Kurt with questioning in their eyes. He sighed, not wanting to give a full explanation. Against his desire, they looked like they weren't going to take 'No' for an answer.

"So," Kurt began with a big sigh. "This was our first performance that we actually rocked as a group. Our former rendition of 'Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat' was less than fantastic. In other words, it sucked. Mr. Schuester managed to get Finn to join the club a few days before this number. We sang, or rather, Rachel and Finn sang, 'You're the One That I Want'. But then Mr. Schue left to become an accountant, and we managed this one alone. It was quite spectacular, if I do say so myself. It actually won Mr. Schue back!"

"All this drama," Blaine chuckled quietly. "And the club had just started. You weren't kidding about the drama!"

"Just play the video," Trent hissed from the back. Kurt gave him a rude glare, then turned back to the screen. On the video, he was shown first. Kurt was wearing a red ruffled shirt. Then Mercedes stepped forward in a spectacular red shirt with a matching hair band. Tina then began 'Duh'-ing with blue streaks in her hair and a red tank top on. Rachel then showed up on screen wearing a plain red tee. Lastly, Finn sauntered up, snapping his right hand. The Warblers looked in shock at how well the New Directions were managing acapella.

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
>She took the midnight train goin' anywhere<em>

Rachel stepped forward from her place next to Tina and smiled happily at Finn.

_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
>He took the midnight train goin' anywhere<em>

At the most previous line, she held her hand up towards Finn. He reached back with a matching smile on his face. Then, Artie showed up on screen rocking out on an electric guitar. The Warblers eyes widened at this. In their group, only Blaine knew how to play the guitar—and only acoustic. Nobody could rock like _that._ The camera flashed to the other five members once more, and they all pumped a fist in the air. Rachel and Finn stepped forward once more and sang the leads.

_A singer in a smoky room  
>A smell of wine and cheap perfume<br>For a smile they can share the night  
>It goes on and on and on and on.<em>

As they finished up this verse, each walked towards each other and spinned around one another, smiling lovingly. As they stopped, Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina walked up. Together, they danced and sang like there was no tomorrow. The Warblers were surprised at the happiness and freedom behind the music. In their glee club, it took longer than a few days to create a bond as strong as the one on the video appeared to be. Even Kurt didn't really fit in yet. But here, they saw Kurt happy. They hadn't seen him like that before, and it surprised them. They were used to the snappy and sarcastic boy that had joined Dalton mid-year.

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
>Their shadows searching in the night<br>Streetlights people, living just to find emotion  
>Hiding, somewhere in the night. <em>

The three skipped over to microphones and continued to burst out singing with passion and happiness. Suddenly, the tall guy (the Warblers guessed it was Finn) ran over to the drums and beat to the music. Another instrumentalist! It made them curious to see if they had any Warblers like that. 

Working hard to get my fill,  
>Everybody wants a thrill<br>Payin' anything to roll the dice,  
>Just one more time<br>Some will win, some will lose  
>Some were born to sing the blues<br>Oh, the movie never ends  
>It goes on and on and on and on<p>

Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to the feelin'<br>Streetlights people

Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to the feelin'<br>Streetlight people

_Don't stop!_

All of them continued to rock out, skipping about on stage and singing their hearts out. At the end, they heard a single person clapping before the video suddenly cut off. The Warblers all blinked for a few seconds, processing the information, before the first outburst.

"Wow! They are fantastic!" Nick exclaimed loudly.

"Whatever," Wes dismissed the comment. "That wasn't even real acapella! There was music!"

"Doesn't matter," David argued. "They were so good. Maybe we should try some instruments."

"Does anyone here even play?" Wes growled. Before waiting for an answer, he started talking again. "Doesn't matter either way. We are an acapella group. That means _no music!_"

"If we want to beat them, we gotta turn it up!" Blaine cut in.

"Attention!" Thad announced. "All in favor of using instruments at Regionals?"

A little over half of the Warblers raised their hands, leaving a smirking David and a fuming Wes. Thad started talking the group once more, "Who plays an instrument in here? Raise your hand."

Kurt and Blaine raised their hands. Wes raised a brow at each, before crossing his arms in a pout. "Not that many!"

"I play the guitar," Blaine stated. "Acoustic, but you already knew that."

"Piano," Kurt happily followed. "I've been taking lessons for forever!"

"Not much we can work with," Wes concluded. "Maybe we shouldn't."

"We'll think about it," David bargained. Wes grudgingly nodded in consent. "What is the next video?"

"Lemme check," Wes said in a monotone, still upset about the prior argument. Right after looking at the screen, he burst out into laughter.

"What?" David said, annoyed.

"Th-The New Directions," Wes giggled, gasping for breath. "T-they did…"

"Yes?" Blaine prompted after a few seconds into Wes's giggle fit.

"Push it!" Wes said, sending him back into a fit of laughter, most of the Warblers doing the same. "Kurt, you must explain this one!"

Kurt groaned, then replied. "Click on the link first. Maybe it has an explanation?"

"Fine," Wes replied, clicking a button on the computer. The explanation did show up.

_'Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry*, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams, and Tina Cohen-Chang—Push It, By Salt-n-Pepa_

_Note: We sang this at an assembly, but it ended in a riot. Too bad, we put a lot of effort in this. Mr. Schue wanted us to sing Le Freak instead, but we performed this in protest. We wanted to give the kids what they wanted most. Sex. Rachel, Finn, and Artie with solos.'_


	4. Push It and Single Ladies

**A/N: First of all, thank you for all the amazing reviews! I can't describe how much it means(: Next, I felt sooo awkward describing the Push It scene—so sorry if it didn't turn out very well! Third, this was seven pages on Microsoft Word! I am so proud! Fourth, I need ideas for the two numbers I'm doing next: Last Name and Somebody to Love. So please, I really really need suggestions!**

* * *

><p><em>'Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry*, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams, and Tina Cohen-Chang—Push It, By Salt-n-Pepa<em>

_Note: We sang this at an assembly, but it ended in a riot. Too bad, we put a lot of effort in this. Mr. Schue wanted us to sing Le Freak instead, but we performed this in protest. We wanted to give the kids what they wanted most. Sex. Rachel, Finn, and Artie with solos.'_

Kurt groaned again at Rachel's awful explanation. He felt a few of the Warblers' gazes boring into his back. He turned just in time to see Blaine advert his gaze. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Well," Blaine blushed, embarrassed he was caught. "I just… I can't… why would you guys do _Push It_?"

"You can't read?" Kurt frowned. "As she said, Mr. Schue wanted us to do Le Freak. We did not want to do disco, we were low enough on the high school food chain as it was."

All the Warblers looked at one another confusedly at this. Only Blaine knew what Kurt was talking about, having been to a public school before. Blaine, realizing the Warblers' confusion, explained the dilemma to them. "In most public schools, the glee club members are considered losers. If you're in the group, you are automatically gay. At Kurt's school, they called the New Directions, 'Homo Explosion.'"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded in agreement. "And we needed more people to join in order to compete at Sectionals. To do this, we tried to show everyone that glee club is all about sex. Which it isn't, of course, but we were desperate. This number actually did win us three more people—Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. Quinn joined because she thought her boyfriend Finn was cheating on her with Rachel. When you see the video, you'll know why. Our choreography is quite… atrocious."

"Wait," Wes said. "Was Finn cheating on Quinn?"

"Yes, but he stopped later on," Kurt said nervously.

"Why?" David questioned.

"Just play the stinking video!" Trent growled. Wes hastily clicked the play button on screen. The video began with a man, who the Warblers assumed was Mr. Schuester, giving a lame speech on the New Directions. Even Wes had to roll his eyes at it. Then the red curtains opened, showing six teens in inappropriate positions. They were all wearing tight blue shirts, black bottoms, and dark converses. They saw Kurt kneeling in front of Tina to the right, Rachel basically under Finn in the middle, and Mercedes standing by Artie to the left. Then, the music began.

_Get up on this!_

_Get up on this!_

With those lyrics, the girls strutted sexily to the left while the boys stayed to the right.

_Oooh, baby, baby, baby, baby _

_Oooh, baby, baby, baby, baby _

The boys on screen pointed towards the dancing girls as they all sauntered forwards. All the Warbler boys shifted in their seats, feeling uncomfortable watching the monstrosity occurring in the video. Kurt, by his seat next to Blaine, giggled at the hilarious expressions on all their faces. Then, the screen showed Kurt sliding his hand over his body. This made Blaine stare at the screen longingly and Kurt turn tomato red.

_Get up on this!_

_Ah! Push it!_

_Hey! Get up on this!_

_Salt-n-Pepa's here!_

At each of Kurt's danced moves, he turned redder. Blaine, on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off of the screen. Kurt seemed so different then he did now. He seemed sexy and confident. Not that he wasn't now, of course. His eyes shifted to the boy sitting beside him now. Kurt seemed so petite and sweet, not sexy and fierce like he was in the video. It made Blaine wonder what changed Kurt.

_Now wait a minute y'all_

_This dance ain't for everybody_

_Only the sexy people_

_So to all you fine mothers_

_Get out there and dance_

_Dance I say!_

_Holler!_

As Artie sang, Tina and Mercedes continually danced beside him. The Warblers winced at how awfully inappropriate they were being. _They've got a lot of nerve doing that in a school, _Wes thought. _But that is probably one of the things that makes the New Directions so great: their spontaneous behavior. Although, this would never work for the Warblers; it makes me feel awkward just watching them! _

_Salt and Pepa's here, and we're in effect _

_Want you to push it, babe _

_Coolin' by day then at night working up a sweat _

_C'mon girls, let's go show the guys that we know _

_How to become number one in a hot party show_

At this, the girls were squatting and running their hands up their thighs. Throughout the verse, the camera shifted between them and a few audience members. One kid, with a huge 'fro, gazed at Rachel hungrily. It disgusted the Warblers how nobody looked very bothered by the horrendous scene taking place. The only ones that looked remotely disgusted were the director; a tall, scary women in a track suit; and the cheerleaders. The rest actually looked like they were enjoying the show.

_Now push it _

_Ah, push it - push it good _

_Ah, push it - push it real good _

_Ah, push it - push it good_

_Ah, push it - p-push it real good _

Meanwhile, the glee club member paired up with another and started swaying back and forth, although in a dirty manner. The Warblers saw what Kurt meant earlier, about Quinn assuming that Finn was a cheater. He didn't look like he cared that Rachel was so close to him. Blaine was most bothered by the way Kurt was dancing with Mercedes. As the Warblers were captivated by the video, Blaine took a chance to whisper in the teen's ear.

"I thought you were one hundred percent gay?" Blaine hissed.

"What?" Kurt asked, momentarily confused. A few seconds later, he understood. "Oh, I wasn't out then. But I am gay. Totally."

Blaine smiled at Kurt's rambling, and Kurt stopped at Blaine's smile. They gazed into each others' eyes for a few seconds before Blaine cut away to return to the video. He looked just in time to see the younger Kurt slap Finn's butt. Blaine shot a confused glance towards him, but Kurt wasn't looking towards him so he decided to hold his question to the end. Blaine turned back to the video, and kept his eyes on Kurt's younger self the whole time. Blaine couldn't turn away from the sexy boy on screen. Before he knew it, the song was over. After the final line was delivered, there was silence for a few seconds. But then, someone shouted "Yes" and heavy applause rang out before the video abruptly ended. This time, the Warblers didn't sit in shock at all. They started voicing their thoughts right away.

"Why did everyone enjoy that?" (Jeff)

"Who choreographed?" (David)

"Is Rachel single?" (Nick)

"Why'd you slap his butt?" (Blaine)

"Who's the lady in the track suit?" (Thad)

"Didn't the principal expel you?" (Wes)

"Wait!" Kurt interrupted. "Jeff, they enjoyed it because they love sex. David, Rachel choreographed. Nick, Rachel is single, but loves someone else. Blaine, Rachel choreographed, not me. Thad, that's Sue, our cheer coach. Wes, he was the Indian guy dancing along. We just got in some minor trouble."

"Let's move on!" Wes shouted out, not wanting to talk anymore about Push It.

"What's next?" Kurt asked. Wes clicked a button on his laptop.

_'Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Brittany Pierce—Single Ladies by Beyonce_

_Note: Kurt would kill me if he knew I had this, but Brittany gave it to me. She wanted to have more dancing in each number. Lip-singing; Kurt as lead dancer'_

"Kill me now!" Kurt groaned. "Wait, not now. Let me kill her first, then you can kill me."

"Is it really that bad?" Blaine giggled. "It can't be worse that Push It."

"Yes!" Kurt growled. "Can't we skip it?"

"No!" Wes said. "I need to know how well you can dance!"

"Fine!" Kurt said, dropping his gaze to his lap. "Just get it over with!"

"Okay," Wes smiled deviously. David glanced at him in shock—he had never seen his friend so laid back and fun before. It was a little scary. The video began with Kurt, Brittany, and Tina in black and white. All the Warblers blink in shock at Kurt's unique and outgoing outfit. He's wearing tight black jeans, tie, and shirt with a sparkly vest and matching gloves. Beside him, the two girls are wearing matching black leotards. Blaine wiped away a bit of drool that tumbled down his chin at the sight of Kurt in the tight clothes.

It began with one hand on his hip, swaying from side to side. At "put your hands up," younger Kurt threw both hands in the air, along with one of his legs. In response, all the Warblers glanced at Kurt, wondering how he can be that flexible. Blaine just drooled some more. After the kick, Kurt sexily shakes his hips from side to side. He struts from side to side superiorly, with Tina and Britt repeating his moves in the background.

_Up in the club, we just broke up  
>I'm doing my own little thing<em>

_acting up, drink in my cup  
>I couldnt care less what you think<br>I need no permission, did I mention  
>Dont pay him any attention<br>Cuz you had your turn  
>But now you gonna learn<br>What it really feels like to miss me_

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<em>

After he was done with the words, there were a ridiculous amount of "Ohs" while the Warblers watched on in amazement and curiosity. The music was suddenly cut off by a big-looking man and the video abruptly stopped. The Warblers sat in silence for only a few seconds before the questions began anew.

"Who was the man?"

"Who choreographed?"

"Are they single?" (Nick, again)

"Why did you do this?"

"Stop!" Kurt growled. They paused with the query, and he sighed in relief. "That was my dad, Burt Hummel. I choreographed, although I got most of the moves from Beyonce. Neither are single. I did this because I could."

"Are you going to tell them about the football game?" Jesse piped up from a corner. Kurt turned on him.

"How did you know about that!" Kurt said in shock.

"I was there," he replied smugly. "With Flint, Trent, and Andrew."

"Uhg," Kurt groaned. Then he gave in to the insistent gazes. "So my dad comes down, like you saw. He didn't know I was gay back then, I wasn't out or anything. So-"

"Wait, you weren't out, but you were doing Single Ladies?" Nick chuckled.

"Can I continue?" Kurt hissed. "Anyways, I try to make an excuse by saying I was working out. Then Brit has to go and say 'He's on the football team now.' After that, my dad wants to see my first game. So I quickly join as kicker, and I get the team to do this dance. No big deal."

"You forgot to mention that you kicked butt," Andrew smiled.

"Yeah," Trent nodded. "We went to see the next game, but you weren't there. It was back to a horrid kicker."

"I had to quit," Kurt mumbled, obviously not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Why?" Blaine pressed, not letting Kurt drop the subject.

"No reason."

"There's obviously a reason," Wes rolled his eyes.

"I was picked on too much," Kurt whispered quietly. All the Warblers still heard.

"What happened?" Thad asked in concern.

"Nothing much," Kurt dismissed the topic. "They just threatened me to quit the team. Its not like I cared, the coach was all stinky!"

"What kind of threats?" Jeff inquired.

"Just basically 'Either you quit the team, or I will hurt you'." Kurt laughed. "Very original, isn't it?"

"That's like a death threat!" Nick widened his eyes. "Why didn't you report it?"

"'Cause no one cares!" Kurt frowned. "The principal is a dumb homophobe. The rest of the teachers just let it pass, because that's how high school works."

"We're going to talk about this later," Blaine stated seriously. Kurt waved dismissively.

"What's next?" Flint asked curiously.

"Lemme see…" Wes tapped a button on his laptop once again.

_"April Rhodes, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, Noah (Puck) Puckerman, Mike Chang, and Matt Rutherford—Last Name by Carrie Underwood_

_Note: Although I wasn't there, I asked one of my dads, Hiram Berry, to record this for me. This isn't as spectacular as it would be if I were there, but I was in the school production of Cabaret. April Rhodes as lead.'_


	5. New Directions

**A/N: I couldn't get in the long chapter today, so I hope this will satisfy you till tomorrow! Just a little fill-in! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Who's April Rhodes?" asked Wes. "And why wasn't Rachel there?"<p>

"Long story," Kurt sighed, exasperated with the amount of explanations he had already given that day.

"We have time," Blaine smirked, nudging his best friend.

"I need to make a phone call first," Kurt informed the rest of the glee club, exiting the room.

"What was that about?" Jesse asked. "Who does he need to call?"

"Probably someone from his glee club," Thad informed, Blaine nodding in agreement.

"But his loyalty belongs to the Warblers now!" Wes screeched.

"Oh shut up!" Trent sniped. "Just because your girlfriend broke up with you doesn't mean you gotta be so uptight!"

"Let loose a little!" James agreed.

"I know what to do!" Blaine grinned suddenly, his eyes lighting up.

"No more Katy Perry!" David exclaimed fearfully.

"Not that," Blaine assured. "There's this girl from Kurt's old glee club! She is like a female version of Wes! And she just broke up with her boyfriend! We should set them up!"

"I'm right here!" Wes scowled. "I am _not _dating anyone! I still love Lea! Also, I would never consider dating the enemy!"

"Nobody cares," Nick informed him. "Just go on one date. See how you like her."

"Whatever," Wes dismissed the topic, hoping they would forget about it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kurt was in the hall. He quickly dialed in Rachel's number on his phone. For some reason, a sleepy Santana answered. "Hello?"<p>

"Santana?" Kurt exclaimed, surprised. "Why do you have Rachel's phone?"

"Oh hush," Santana retorted. "We are at a New Directions party. What do you want?"

"I want to talk to Rachel!" he snapped back.

"Who's that?" Kurt heard Puck's voice in the background.

"Porcelain," Santana answered the voice, away from the phone. "He's whining about talking to Rach."

"Put it on speaker!" Mercedes called out cheerfully. Kurt heard Santana doing just that. Suddenly, many voices belted out greetings.

"I just need to talk to Rach!" Kurt gritted his teeth, trying to sound as angry as he could. It came out as more of a whine.

"What do you need, Kurt?" Rachel asked politely.

"Privately!" he hissed.

"Whatever you need to say, you can say it to all of us!" Lauren growled jokingly.

"Fine! Rach, why did you put up all the videos _online! _Do you know how us spies can use this type of information?"

"You found the website!" Rachel exclaimed. "I didn't know other's had access to it!"

"What website?" Finn asked.

"The one with every song we've ever done on it!" Kurt growled threateningly. "You put my _Single Ladies _video _online? _I thought I burned all those copies!"

"You _what!_" Tina yelled. "That was private!"

"Wait," Mercedes said. "What other things were on this w_ebsite_?"

"Videos of our auditions, Push It, Don't Stop Believing, Last Name, and Single Ladies are the only ones we've seen so far," Kurt informed them.

"What?" Rachel screeched. "You are showing the video to the _enemy_?"

"They found it of their own accord," he replied coldly. "It's your own fault."

"Push it?" Artie laughed. "How embarrassing was that, Kurtie?"

"You have no idea," Kurt snarled playfully.

"Tell the Warblers to _stop_," Rachel hissed. "Or I will come over there and stop them myself!"

"You sound a lot like my friend Wes," Kurt notified her. "You guys should go on a date sometime."

"I would never date the enemy!" Rachel retorted. "But you will tell them to stop, right?"

"No," Kurt sighed. "I have no control over that."

"Then we'll come and stop them ourselves!" Rachel announced. "I challenge the Warblers to a diva-off! Right away!"

"No girls on campus after six," Kurt said in a monotone.

"We'll sneak in!" Rachel said daringly.

"What have you begun, Kurt?" Santana groaned. "Now she's going to drag us two hours to Dalton!"

"See you soon!" Kurt smiled cheekily.

"Prepare to be crushed!" Rachel giggled, hanging up. Kurt sighed, he missed them all so much. He walked back into the choir room, preparing to break the news to Wes that they would have a impromptu performance in a few hours. To his surprise, he came in to Wes trying to wrestle Nick to the ground. Kurt quickly pulled him off.

"What is going on?" Kurt yelled in shock.

"I was just trying to get him to go on a date with Rachel. He didn't like that," Nick smirked, fixing his clothes.

"I will not date the enemy!" Wes groaned in response. Kurt giggled.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Rachel said the same thing when I suggested that she date Wes!" Kurt guffawed.

"So you were talking to New Directions!" Wes accused.

"Yeah," he nodded. "We are going to have a face-off in a few hours. Impromptu. How 'bout we beat them with Teenage Dream and Bills, Bills, Bills?"

"Let's do Animal as well!" Blaine added, smiling. "That way we would have a duet as well. We would just have to make up dance moves on the spot. Since we don't have any foam."

"I don't know how we were going to manage that one for Regionals," Jeff pondered quietly.

"Now let's get back to the video!" Thad said eagerly.


	6. Invitationals

**A/N: Wow… 50 reviews, over 7000 hits, and over 145 alerts(: Thanks for all the love! (: I feel special *hugs* ! So after these two performances, it's going to be the Mash Ups video! So ideas for that are welcome! The diva-off isn't going to be for a while, just because it takes a few hours to drive to Dalton. And each video is only like 5 minutes… so… yeah(: By the way, I've been forgetting a disclaimer ****L**** So: These characters, songs, etc. are not mine, and have never been mine. Sadly. And.. um… if you have any questions or requests, just comment or PM me! (: **

**Ps. I wrote down the lyrics by ear, so if I got some wrong, I'm so sorry ****L**

_April Rhodes, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, Noah (Puck) Puckerman, Mike Chang, and Matt Rutherford—Last Name by Carrie Underwood_

_Note: Although I wasn't there, I asked one of my dads, Hiram Berry, to record this for me. This isn't as spectacular as it would be if I were there, but I was in the school production of Cabaret. April Rhodes as lead.'_

"Let's get back to the video!" Thad suggested eagerly. Everyone had to agree, they were actually excited for more of the story that is New Directions. Wes turned back to Kurt.

"You never answered my question!" Wes informed him bluntly. "Who is this Rhodes person? And where was Rachel?"

"Someone has a little crush," Kurt teased slightly, before becoming serious. "April Rhodes is like some ancient person who can sing like an angel. She was some old crush of Mr. Schue's. And she was a alcoholic. She got on the good side of most of the students by teaching them new tricks and such. Rachel left to be the star in Cabaret, because she wasn't getting the star treatment in glee. Well, she claimed she didn't, just because Tina had one solo. At that point, Brittany, Santana, Matt, Puck, Mike, and I hadn't gotten any solos at all."

"Wait," Blaine interrupted the speech. "How did she get on your guys' good sides? What types of tricks?"

"It was different for everyone," Kurt blushed. "She, um, showered with the football players. And she taught 'Cedes and Tina how to shoplift by putting things up their skirts."

"What about you?" Jesse goaded. There was obviously something to be ashamed of, that Kurt was hiding.

"She gave me alcohol," Kurt looked down remorsefully. "And some… magazines."

"Magazines?" Wes asked, obviously confused.

"Muscle magazines," Kurt couldn't get any redder. Blaine almost choked at these words, he didn't know Kurt was into anything like that. He seemed to shy away from anything unromantic. The other guys weren't as shocked as Blaine, but actually found it hilarious. Kurt quickly yelled at them to stop their chortling. Soon, they quieted down enough for Wes to turn on the video.

_Last night, I got served_

_A little bit too much_

_Like poison_

_Last night, I did things I'm not proud of._

"Is she _drunk_?" Wes screeched. "Why are you letting an old alcoholic sing songs about sex?"

"Well," Kurt explained, internally flinching at the mention of sex. "She was our best shot at getting through to sectionals. It wasn't my decision!"

"Whatever," he dismissed, turning back to the video.

_And I gotta little crazy_

_Last night, I met a guy_

_On the dance floor_

Here, April squeezed Finn and Puck's butts. Most of the Warblers flinched at the inappropriate behavior. Blaine and Kurt were the only ones that didn't. Kurt, because he was used to seeing April's weird personality. Blaine, because he was too busy watching Kurt's moves in his tight skinny jeans.

_And I let him call me baby!_

_And I don't even know his last name_

_My momma would be so ashamed._

_It started off:_

_ Hey cutie where you from?_

_Then it turned into: _

_Oh god, what have I done?_

The Warblers took this moment to scrutinize the competition. The lead singer, April, was wearing a bright pink dress. The teenagers in the background were all wearing plain black shirts, skinny jeans, and cowboy hats. Their dancing wasn't spectacular, just simple turns and movements, but it was better than the Warblers'.

_We left the club, _

_Right around three o'clock_

_In the morning!_

At these lyrics, April walked right up to the younger Kurt. Smiling, he put his hands on his belt and stepped back to the beat until Puck took her away. A few of the Warblers laughed at Kurt's cowboy dancing.

_Been told, shouldn't there,_

_In the parking lot, shouldn't there_

_In the morning, no clue_

_What I was getting into_

_So I blame it on the quiver!_

The camera zoomed in on Kurt again at the most previous line, and the Warblers saw the huge grin written across his face. Glancing at the present one, he was just as happy. They didn't get to usually see this side of him, the free one. They usually saw a diva, one that hid his emotions so well. It was certainly a surprise.

_I don't even know my last name_

_My momma would be so ashamed_

_Don't even know my last name._

The scene ended with April being lifted in the air. The Warblers were in disbelief that they would have such free choreography, as well as a drunken lead. Kurt glanced over at Wes, obviously expecting some ridicule or criticism, but the boy was silent. Kurt smiled, thinking that Wes was finally becoming looser. That was, until he saw the council member's face. It was disgusted at such a different performance. Kurt shook his head in regret, maybe after a few more numbers Wes would be more accepting of the differences in the other glee club. Having no questions, Wes automatically went to the next video.

_'Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, Noah (Puck) Puckerman, Matt Rutherford, and Mike Chang—Somebody To Love by Queen_

_Note: So Mr. Schue gained some knowledge, kicked out April, and was intelligent enough to reinstate me as the female lead for the second song. Filmed by Hiram Berry. Leads are Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, and Mercedes Jones.'_

"So Rachel is back," Wes grinned. "Good, she is so much better than that April lady."

"Whatever you think," Thad stated sarcastically, poking his friend in the side jokingly.

"Mercedes finally gets a lead?" Nick asked in disbelief.

"Only the final note," Kurt informed him. "But she didn't get much."

"Oh," Nick actually looked disappointed. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Just begin the video!" Jesse exclaimed, exasperated.

"Okay!" Wes smiled. The video began with everyone wearing blue shirts and jeans. They raised their hands into the air and began to sing with so much emotion and feeling.

_Can anybody find me_

_ Somebody to love_

_ Each morning I get up_

_ I die a little_

_ Can barely stand on my feet_

Everyone cheered when Rachel stepped out from behind Finn, both onscreen and off. Blaine was listening to the lyrics closely, thinking about how much this applied to him. It is a pain to wake up every morning with no love, but he has to manage.

_Take a look in the mirror_

_ And cry, Lord what you doing to me?_

_ I spent all my years believing you_

_ But I just can't get no relief!_

Blaine winced at these lines in particular. He spent most of his life believing God, until he found out he was a sin. That was what he got for spending so much of his time praying and believing. He was proud to be gay, but he couldn't believe that He would cause the bullies to hurt him first, then Kurt. He wasn't quite sure if he had found love yet, but he was pretty close. Just looking at Kurt made his heart flutter.

_Somebody, Somebody_

_ Can anybody find me_

_ Somebody to love?_

Someone did find Blaine somebody to love. They found him Kurt. So lost in thought, Blaine didn't realize that Kurt was looking at him with a more-than-friendly gaze. The two caught each others' eyes suddenly, and broke away to watch the video once more. Neither had enough courage to admit their feelings quite yet. But soon.

_I got no feet,_

_ I got no rhythm,_

_ I just keep losing the beat. _

_ I'm okay, I'm alright_

_ I ain't gonna face no defeat!_

Wes grinned at how happy these kids were. All from different social groups and cliques, they came together to form a family. He now understood where Kurt's loyalty came from. It wasn't one glee club over another, it was family vs. friends. They were Kurt's friends, sure, but Kurt's family was at McKinley. That's where Kurt's heart was. Wes thought that maybe he could begin something new for the Warblers—so they could become a family just as strong. He made a mental note to ask Kurt how they manage later. Now, he was just enjoying the fabulous performance going on.

_I'm gonna get out of this prison cell,_

_ Someday I'm gonna be free_

_ Lord, find me somebody to love_

_ Can anybody find me_

_ Somebody to love!_

As Mercedes belted out the final note, the video turned black. Nick and Kurt immediately burst out into applause. Other Warblers hesitantly joined in. There was no questioning that the New Directions were fabulous. Both Wes and Blaine made very important realizations during that one performance. After some urging, Wes quickly said the name of the next video out loud.

"It just says 'Boys v. Girls Mash-ups I'."

"What's a mash-up?" Blaine asked.

"It's when you take two songs and mash them together to create a richer explosion of musical expression," Kurt replied automatically.

"So it's a combination?" David asked, trying to clarify. Kurt nodded in response.

"We each were told to do a Mash-up and go all out, costumes, choreography, everything! The boys didn't go along with me very much, but we still rocked it out!" Kurt grinned. Everyone's mouths dropped open in shock at Kurt's drop of his usual calm façade.

"So which ones first? Boys or girls?" Jeff prompted. Wes clicked the video to see.

'_Finn Hudson, Artie Abrams, Noah (Puck) Puckerman, Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang, and Matt Rutherford—It's My Life/Confessions Part II by Bon Jovi/Usher_

_Note: I have to admit, the boys beat us at this. They were amazing, but we all admitted it was wrong to cheat. Finn Hudson and Artie Abrams as lead singers.'_


	7. Mash Ups Part 1

**A/N: First of all, I'm super sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have been trying to avoid writing this because it makes me miss the show wayy to much! Haha, but I am sorry this one is short too. Please PM me for any questions, requests, or just for the sake of it! (: Ty for all the patience!**

'_Finn Hudson, Artie Abrams, Noah (Puck) Puckerman, Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang, and Matt Rutherford—It's My Life/Confessions Part II by Bon Jovi/Usher_

_Note: I have to admit, the boys beat us at this. They were amazing, but we all admitted it was wrong to cheat. Finn Hudson and Artie Abrams as lead singers.'_

"Boys first," Kurt grinned. "And we were fabulous, if I must say so myself."

"I bet you were," Blaine smirked. Kurt glanced at the boy awkwardly, as Blaine blushed a bit. After a moment of silence that all the boys were struggling to sit through, Nick clapped his hands together.

"Why does it say you cheated, Kurt?" the boy asked suspiciously.

"You'll see," Kurt grinned. Wes clicked start and the music began.

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted_

_No silent prayer for the faith departed_

_And I ain't just gonna be a face in the crowd_

_Your gonna here my voice when I shout it out loud_

At this, Wes hit the pause button then broke into laughter. Other boys around him did the same, and Kurt smiled at seeing all the boys so loose.

"You. Were. High." Blaine gasped between giggles.

"Your point?" Kurt smiled. "I don't remember the performance much. All I remember is that the boys declined my costume advice just because it required a little too much money. But I did wear a scarf to spice up my look." The boys broke into laughter once more. "Just click the button."

_It's my life_

_It's now or never_

_I ain't going to live forever_

_I just want to live while I'm alive_

_It's my life_

The Warblers watched as Finn walked around stage with the goofiest look on his face. The boys in the background, Kurt included, had equally laughable expressions. Some of the boys let out more giggles as Finn gave a little karate type kick with the dancing. Wes looked at their leather jackets, creative dancing, and amazing vocals and thought that, even if they were high, it would be tough to ever beat them in competition. Kurt shook his head when he saw the thoughtful look on Wes's face—he wasn't supposed to be thinking! Only having fun.

These are my confessions

_Just when I thought I said all I can say  
>My chick on the side said she got one on the way<br>These are my confessions  
>If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all<br>Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
>I'm so gone and I don't know what to do<br>But to give you part 2 of my_

The boys sitting around the room watched as the wheelchair-bound boy wheeled himself around stage with the same energy and spirit as the others. Although his smile wasn't as goofy, they all still chuckled when he gave the audience a peace sign.

_You better stand tall  
>When they're calling you out<br>Don't bend, don't break  
>Baby, don't back down<em>

_These are my confessions_

On screen, an Asian kid who they have only seen a little of stepped forward. To their surprise, he started doing crazy dance moves around the kid in the wheel-chair.

_It's now or never  
>I ain't gonna live forever<br>These are my confessions  
>I just wanna live while I'm alive<br>It's my life  
>Just when I thought I said all I can say<br>My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
>These are my confessions<br>I just wanna live while I'm alive!  
>It's my life!<em>

Some amazed and some still laughing, all of the Warblers applauded for the amazing and hilarious performance.

"I don't think the girls can top that!" Thad grinned.

"They didn't," Kurt agreed. "We were way better."

_Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Quinn Fabray—Halo/Walking On Sunshine by Beyoncé/Katrina and The Waves_

_Note: Lead singers are Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones._


	8. Mash Ups Part 2

**A/N: Crap, I forgot I had a fanfiction account! Sorry 'bout that guys. I've been really busy lately and haven't gotten much time to update. But I guess I'm here now. So, I've been mainly busy with school (I started high school this year!) and my tumblrs. One of my tumblrs is in a glee RP, .com . I understand if you don't wanna join it or follow it or whatever but I just thought I'd throw it out there. And it looks like this story has gotten one more vote on my profile than my other story. So that's good. Last thing before I stop with the Author's Note that you aren't even reading, thanks for the reviews, dudes! 100 of them! I don't get why you guys are being so nice. If I wasn't me, I'd hate my story. D: Another short chapter. It's 4:30 AM and I'm tired. **

_Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Quinn Fabray—Halo/Walking On Sunshine by Beyoncé/Katrina and The Waves_

_Note: Lead singers are Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones._

"Walking on Sunshine and Halo?" Wes read. "Sounds like a good combination. A logical one, at least."

"And definitely something these girls would sing," David nodded along with Wes. "I got to admit, I'm excited to see what they have in store."

"Nothing exciting," Kurt laughed. "They didn't beat us, of course. Although I guess I should be rooting for them. I am an honorary girl, after all."

"Honorary girl?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, chuckling. Kurt shot him a glare, and then motioned for them to begin the video. Blaine shook his head. "You aren't getting away that easily, Kurt."

"What?" Kurt said angrily, although everyone could see a bit of a smile in his features.

"I want to know why you were an honorary girl! What is an honorary girl, anyways?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, laughing a bit. "What do you think, dummy? I'm gay, so naturally I hang out with the girls instead of the guys."

"Why not both?" Blaine asked skeptically.

"I was never invited to any of the boy's get-togethers. I was obviously too superiorly fashionable that they were intimidated by the pure presence of me."

Shaking his head, Blaine chuckled, just as the video began. On screen, the girls were already in position. They were all wearing bright yellow dresses and beaming grins. A few of the Warblers chuckled at the goofy grins. The six girls of the New Directions were lined up in two rows on the stage. On the lower row were Brittany, Mercedes, and Quinn, facing backwards. On the upper row were Santana, Rachel, and Tina facing forwards. As the music began, they began swaying back and forth quickly.

_Remember those walls I built  
>:figure style="WIDTH: 182px" class="thumb tright thumbinner" itxtHarvested="0" itxtNodeId="356"Well, baby they're tumbling down<br>They didn't even put up a fight  
>They didn't even make a sound<em>

_It's like I've been awakened  
>Every rule I had you breakin'<br>It's the risk that I'm takin'  
>I ain't never gonna shut you out<em>

The girls were dancing with fast and crazy movements, while the onscreen audience seemed to be enjoying it. Wes gazed, mouth open, as Rachel sang. David elbowed him in the ribs, chuckling at his friend.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace  
>(I'm walking on sunshine)<em>

_You know you're my saving grace  
>(I'm walking on sunshine)<em>

_You're everything I need and more  
>(Whoa oh)<br>It's written all over your face  
>(I'm walking on sunshine)<br>Baby I can feel your halo  
>(Whoa oh)<em>

_And don't it feel good!_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, woah)  
>I can see your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, woah)<em>

_And don't it feel good!_

A lot of the Warblers were still awed by Mercedes' singing, although they'd heard it many times that day alone. Once the camera flickered onto Kurt, a few of the Warblers let out laughs. Thad was the one who asked the question. "Why are you wearing _sunglasses_, Kurt? You were inside!"

"I was being blinded by the brightness of the dresses," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt, but only received a glare back.

I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure  
>And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door<p>

_Oh now now!  
>I'm walking on sunshine, woah!<br>I'm walking on sunshine, woah!  
>I'm walking on sunshine, woah oh oh!<br>And don't it feel good!_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<em>

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can see your halo  
>Halo<em>

At the end of the song, there was silence. The Warbler boys were amazed by that last high note. The silence ended when Kurt broke into laughter. The others looked at him in curiosity and amusement.

"Sorry, sorry," Kurt apologized, wiping away a couple tears of joy.

"Tell us why you were laughing," Nick urged.

"You wouldn't get it," Kurt grinned. "It's just that those lyrics 'Walking on Sunshine' made me think of Sunshine Corozon."

"Who?" Blaine asked curiously. Before Kurt could reply, Wes answered.

"New lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline," Wes frowned. "What made you think of her?"

"Well, Rachel kinda walked all over her," Kurt burst out into giggles again, while the rest looked on in confusion. He shook his head. "Anyways, girls or guys? Which was better?"

Although most of the Warblers answered with guys, a few others (Wes included) said girls. Kurt glared at them. Wes, speaking up, laughed, "Sorry, Kurt, but Rach was fabulous in that last note."

"Oh, I completely understand," Kurt winked, causing chuckles throughout the group. "Now what's next?"

_Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Brittany Pierce, and Quinn Fabray—No Air by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown_

_Note: Lead singers are Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson_


End file.
